zinelibraryofbabelfandomcom-20200213-history
Spritzfellow in Space
Write the text of my article here! Spanish to Icelandic translation Jorge Luis Borges: Tlön, Uqbar, Orbis Tertius (1940) Ég 2 postscript athugasemdir Ég skulda uppgötvun Uqbar að tengslum við spegil og alfræðirit. Spegil Vandræði djúpum í gang í landi hús á Gaona Street í Ramos Mejia, the alfræðiritið er fallaciously kallað ensk-American Cyclopaedia (New York, 1917) og slæmri En er bókstaflega prentaðu á Encyclopedia Britannica frá 1902. Atburðurinn átti sér stað Sumir fimm árum síðan. Bioy Casares hefði fengið borða með mér um kvöldið og við lengthily Varð unnið í miklum polemic Varðandi samsetningu skáldsögu í fyrsta manneskja, en sögumaður vildi sleppa eða Disfigured staðreyndir og láta undan í ýmsum Mótsagnir sem hefði heimilað A Fáir lesendur - mjög Fáir lesendur - til að skynja að grimmilegur eða banal veruleika. Frá fjarlægum djúpum gang, spegil skewer á okkur. Við uppgötvaði (Slík uppgötvun er óhjákvæmilegt í lok tíma um nóttina) Þessi spegill sem gerir eitthvað monstrous um þau. Þá Bioy Casares Það muna eitt heresiarchs af Uqbar HAD lýst því yfir að spegla og copulation eru viðurstyggilega, því þeir auka fjölda eða karla. Ég bað hann um uppruna þessa eftirminnilegu athugun og ég svaraði að það var fjölgað í ensk-Ameríska Cyclopaedia, grein í sínum Uqbar. The house (sem við þurftum leigja húsgögnum) Had a September þessa vinnu. Á síðustu síðum Volume XLVI fundum við grein um Upsala; á fyrstu síðum Volume XLVII, eitt í Ural-Altaic Tungumál, en ekki orð um Uqbar. Bioy, dálítið Taka aback, samráði við rúmmál af vísitölunni. Til einskis Ég er uppurin öllum hugsanlegur stafsetningu: Ukbara, Ucbar, Ooqbar, Ookbar, Oukbahr ... Áður afgangur, sagði ég mig að það var svæði í Írak eða Asíu Minor. Ég verð að játa að ég er sammála sumum óþægindum. Ég conjectured Þessi landi undocumented og nafnlaus heresiarch Þess væri skáldskapur hugsa um hógværð Bioy í því skyni að réttlæta yfirlýsingu. The árangurslausar Rannsókn á einn af Justus Perthes 'kortabóka víggirtar Doubt minn. Ég er skuldugur til samvinnu á spegil og alfræðirit Uqbar uppgötvun. Spegil órótt djúpum a hlaupari í fimmta Gaona Street í Ramos Mejia, frjálsa fallaciously heitir ensk-American Cyclopaedia (New York, 1917) og er prentaðu bókstaflegri en slæmri er alfræðiorðabók Britannica 1902. Atburðurinn átti sér stað um fimm ár. Bioy Casares hafði dined með mér þetta kvöld og við fórum með mikla deilur um framkvæmd á fyrstu persónu skáldsaga, sem sögumaður vildi sleppa eða disfigure staðreyndir og hljóp í ýmsar mótsagnir, sem myndi leyfa nokkrum lesendum-nokkrar lesendur-spár um grimmilegur eða banal veruleika. Frá langt enda gang, spegil var að horfa á okkur. Við uppgötvaði (seint á kvöldin að uppgötvun er óhjákvæmilegt) sem endurspeglar hafa eitthvað monstrous. Þá Bioy Casares muna að ein af heretics af Uqbar hafði fram að speglum og copulation eru viðurstyggilega því þeir margfalda fjölda manna. Ég spurði um uppruna sem eftirminnilegu setningu og sagði mér að The ensk-Ameríska Cyclopaedia skráð í grein sinni á Uqbar. Í fimmta (sem við höfðum leigt með húsgögnum) með afrit af þeirri vinnu. Á síðustu síðum Volume XLVI fundum við grein um Upsala, í fyrsta XLVII, eitt í Ural-Altaic Tungumál, en ekki orð um Uqbar. Bioy, dálítið hræddur, efast um magn af vísitölunni. Búinn til einskis sérhver kennslustund hugsanlegur Ukbara, Ucbar, Ookbar, Oukbahr ... Áður afgangur, sagði ég það var svæði í Írak eða Asíu Minor. Ég játa að ég hefði samþykkt með nokkru óþægindi. Ég giska á að þetta land undocumented og nafnlaus heresiarch voru skáldskapur cobbled saman af hógværð Bioy í því skyni að réttlæta setningu. A dauðhreinsuðum skoðun Justus Perthes 'kortabóka víggirtar efa minn. Næsta dag, Bioy hringdi í mig frá Buenos Hrúturinn. Ég sagði hann ég HAD Áður en hlutur á Uqbar í bindi XLVI í alfræðirit. Nafn heresiarch's væntanlegri Var ekki, en það var verkefni á sögulegum kenningar, sem mótuð í orðum nánast eins og þeim sem ég HAD endurtekin, þótt ef til vill lægri Bókstaflega. Var muna: Copulation og speglum eru viðurstyggilega. Texta alfræðiritið segir: Fyrir einn af þessum gnostics, sýnilega alheimurinn var blekking eða (nánar) a sophism. Fatherhood og speglum eru viðurstyggilega vegna þess að þeir margfaldast og dreift Það alheimsins. Ég sagði honum í öllum truthfulness, að ég ætti eins að sjá að hlutur. Nokkrum dögum seinna Hávaði það. Þetta sló mig, því scrupulous cartographical vísitölur Ritter's Erdkunde Were plentifully Uqbar ókunnugt um nafn. Næsta dag, Bioy hringdi í mig frá Buenos Aires. Hann sagði að hann hefði í grein um Uqbar, bindi XLVI í alfræðirit. Nei, nafn Villutrúarmaður, en fréttir af kenningu hans, mótuð í orðum nánast eins og endurteknar eftir honum, þó-kannski-bókstaflega óæðri. Hann muna: Copulation og speglum eru viðurstyggilega. Texta alfræðiritið segir: Fyrir einn af þeim gnostics, sýnilega alheimurinn var blekking eða (nánar) a sophism. Spegill og foreldraorlof eru viðurstyggilega (speglum eru Hateful og Fatherhood) vegna þess að þeir margfaldast og miðla. Ég sagði honum, Satt best, ég myndi vilja sjá þessi hlutur. Nokkrum dögum síðar leiddi hann. Þetta sló mig vegna þess að scrupulous cartographical vísitölur Erdkunde ókunnugt Ritter á Uqbar fullu nafni. The taka Bioy Hávaði var í raun, Bindi XLVI af ensk-American Cyclopaedia. Á hálfa titilsíðu og hryggur, the stafrófsröð merking (Tor-Ups) var að afrita okkar En í stað þess að 917, það innihélt 921 síður. Fleiri síður Þessir fjórir upp á grein um Uqbar, sem (eins og lesandinn mun hafa tekið eftir eru) Var ekki gefið til kynna með bókstöfum merkingu. Við Ákveðinn síðar að það var engin önnur Mismunur á milli bindi. Bæði af þeim (eins og ég tel ég hafa gefið til kynna) eru reprints tíunda alfræðiorðabók Britannica. Áunninn HAD Bioy Sumir sögulegu afrita á hættir eða öðrum. Rúmmál var í raun fært Bioy XLVI af ensk-American Cyclopaedia. Á titilsíðu og hryggur, the stafrófsröð (Tor-Ups) var að afrita okkar, en í staðinn fyrir 917 sem eru 921 síður. Þessir fjórir fleiri síður til grein um Uqbar, ekki veitt (eins og lesandinn mun hafa tekið eftir) við stafrófsröð. Við komumst síðar að það er engin munur á milli bindi. Þessar tvær (eins og ég hef gefið til kynna) eru reprints tíunda alfræðiorðabók Britannica. Bioy eignast eintak hans í einni af mörgum útboðum. Við að lesa grein Sumir kæra. Framrás muna eftir Bioy Was Óvæntur Kannski sú eina. The hvíla af honum þótti mjög plausible, fjarlægja í samræmi við almennar tón í verkið og (eins og eðlilegt er) smá leiðinlegur. Að lesa hana yfir aftur, komst við neðan við prósa Hárnákvæm grundvallaratriði its Vagueness. Hver af fjórtán nöfn mynstrağur í Landfræðileg hluta viðurkennt við aðeins þrjú - Khoràsàn, Armenía, Erzerum - skjóta í texta í vafasöm leið. Af sögulegum nöfn, aðeins eitt: að töframaður impostor Smerdis, Notadu fleiri sem samlíking. Minnismiðann virðast festa mörkum Uqbar, en voru its nebulous Miðað ám og gígurinn og fjallgarðar af sama svæði. Við að lesa, til dæmis, að láglendi í Tsai Khaldun og Axa Delta Merktu suður landamæri og að á eyjunum í Delta villtum hestum procreate. Allt þetta, í fyrsta hluta á síðu 918. Í sögulegum kafla (bls. 920) Við komumst að sem afleiðing af Kirkjudagatöl ofsóknir í þrettánda öld Rétttrúnaðar trúuðu reynt á þessir hælis eyjar, Hvar á þennan dag og obelisks þeirra áfram þar sem það er ekki óalgengt að unearth steini þeirra speglar . Kafla um tungumálanám og bókmenntum Var stutt. Aðeins einn eiginleiki er vert að recollection: ATHYGLI það Uqbar sem var bókmenntir ímyndunarafl og einn af epics og þjóðsaga þess að aldrei sem vísað er til veruleika, en til tveggja ímynduðu svæði Mlejnas og Tlön ... The heimildaskrá talin fjögur bindi sem við höfum ekki enn fundið, þótt þriðja - Silas Haslam: Saga Land Called Uqbar, 1874 - tölur í bæklingum um verslunina bók Quartich Bernard's (1). The fyrstur, Lesbare und Bemerkungen uber das Land lesenswerthe Ukkbar í Klein-Asien, dagsetningar frá 1641 og er verk Johannes Valentinus Andrea. Staðreynd Þetta er marktækur; nokkrum árum síðar, ég kom á unsuspected Þetta nafn á síðum De Quincey (Ritverk, Bindi XIII) og komst að því að það belonger að Herman guðfræðingur til WHO, snemma á sautjándu öld, lýsti ímynduðu samfélagi Rosae Crucis - samfélagi sem aðrir Stofnað Síðar í eftirlíkingu af það sem ég hafði prefigures. Við lesa sum standa í greininni. Framrás minnti eftir Bioy var kannski aðeins á óvart. The hvíla virtist mjög plausible, mjög fast við almennu tón í verkið og (að sjálfsögðu) aðeins leiðinlegur. Rereading komst undir ströngum handrit grundvallarréttur vagueness. Af þeim fjórtán nöfn á landfræðilega hluta, viðurkennt aðeins þriggja Khoràsàn, Armenía, Erzurum "skjóta inn textanum af óljós leið. Historical nöfn, aðeins eitt: að impostor Esmerdis töframaður, ákalla fleiri sem samlíking. Minnismiðann virtist skilgreina mörk Uqbar, en nebulous tilvísun sínum stig voru árnar og gígurinn og keðjur af sama svæði. Við að lesa, til dæmis, að láglendi í Tsai Khaldun og Axa Delta define syðri brún og í eyjum á Delta villtum hestum procreate. Að ofan 918. Í sögulegum kafla (bls. 920) og við lærðum að vegna trúarlegra ofsóknir í þrettánda öld Rétttrúnaðar hafa leitað skjóls í eyjum, þar sem obelisks þeirra enn áfram og það er ekki sjaldgæft að exhume steini spegill þeirra. Tungumál og bókmenntir kafla var stutt. Eitt eftirminnilegt lögun: það tekið fram að rit var Uqbar ímyndunarafl og að epics og Legends aldrei vísað til veruleika, en til tveggja ímynduðu svæði Mlejnas og Tlön ... Bókmenntir taldar fjórar bindi sem við höfum ekki fundur, þó þriðja Silas Haslam: Saga Land Called Uqbar er 1874 sem er í bæklingum bókasafn Bernard Quaritch. (1) Fyrsta Lesbare und Bemerkungen uber das Land lesenswerthe Ukkbar í Klein-Asien, dagsetningar frá 1641 og er verk Johannes Valentinus Andre. Sú staðreynd er mikilvæg, a par af ár seinna, kom ég með því að nafn á síðum De Quincey óvænt (Ritverk, þrettánda bindi) og ég vissi það var þýskur guðfræðingur sem í upphafi sautjándu aldar lýsti ímynduðu samfélagi sem Rose -Cross-stofnendur og aðrir, í eftirlíkingu af því sem hann foreshadowed. Um kvöldið fórum við National Library. Til einskis við uppurin kortabóka, bæklingum, annuals af Landfræðileg samfélög, 'ferðast og Æviminningar Sagnfræðingar': enginn alltaf verið í Uqbar HAD. Hvorugur gerði almenna vísitölu alfræðiritið Bioy's That nafn skrá sig. Næsta dag, Carlos Mastronardi (sem ég hefði málið skyldur) hafa tekið eftir svarta og gull covers the ensk-Ameríska Cyclopaedia í bókabúð á Corrientes og Talcahuano ... Hafa lært og skoðaði Volume XLVI. Auðvitað var ég ekki fundið minnsta vísbending um Uqbar. Um kvöldið fórum við National Library. Til einskis við búinn kortabóka, bæklingum, annuals landfræðilegra þjóðfélög, skýrslum um ferðamenn og sagnfræðingar, enginn hafði alltaf verið í Uqbar. Almenna vísitölu alfræðiritið Bioy's skráður einnig nafn. Næsta dag, Carlos Mastronardi (sem ég hafði vísað málinu) bendingu í bókabúð á Corrientes og Talcahuano svarta og gull rass af ensk-American Cyclopaedia ... Hann kom og spurði hljóðstyrkur XLVI auðvitað gerði hann ekki fundið neitt merki um Uqbar. II Top Sumir takmarkað og hnignað minningu Herbert Ashe, verkfræðingur í Suður-járnbrautir, helst á hótelinu á Adrogue, Meðal effusive Honeysuckle og í illusory djúpum speglum. Á ævi hans, þá hef ég þjáðst af unreality, eins og gera svo mörgum Englendinga, ellefu dauðir, ég er ekki einu sinni að draugur ég var þá. Hann var mikill þreyttur og listless og skegg hans var 11:00 Been rétthyrnd netinu. Ég skil að ég var Ekkill, án barna. Á nokkurra ára fresti ég vildi fara til Englands að heimsækja (ég dæma frá Sýna okkur ljósmyndir) a sundial og nokkrum Oaks. Ég og faðir minn HAD gert eitt af þessum loka (sem lýsingarorð er Óþarfa) Español Vina sem byrja með því að útiloka trúnaði og mjög fljótlega undanþágur með valmynd. Þeir Notað til að bera út skipti á bókum og dagblöðum og taka þátt í taciturn skák leikir ... Ég man hann á hótelinu gang, með stærðfræði bók í hönd hans, horfir á irrecoverable Stundum litum himins. Eitt síðdegi, talaði við í duodecimal kerfi tala (í Tólf Hver er skrifuð eins og 10). Ashe umbreyta sagði að hann var einhvers konar töflum úr duodecimal til sexagesimal kerfi (í sextíu Hver er skrifuð eins og 10). Bætti hann við það verkefni sem hafði verið falið að honum af norskum, í Rio Grande du Sul Við höfðum þekkt hann í átta ár og ég hafði aldrei minnst á ferð í því héraði ... Við tölum um líf landi, sem varðveitir, um Brazilian Orðsifjafræði orðsins gaucho (sem enn Sumir Uruguayans pronounceable gaúcho aldri) og ekkert meira var sagt - getur Guð fyrirgefa mér - af duodecimal virka. Í september 1937 (við vorum ekki á hótelinu), Herbert Ashe andaðist af Ósæðarrifan aneurysm. Nokkrum dögum áður en ég fékk innsigluð og staðfest pakka frá Brasilíu. Það var stór bók í áttunda. Ashe vinstri það á barnum, HVAR - mánuði síðar - ég fann hana. Ég fór að blaða í gegnum það og lenda í undrandi og loftgóður tilfinningu svimi Sem Ég skal ekki lýst, að þetta er ekki frétt af tilfinningum mínum En Uqbar og Tlön og Orbis Tertius. Á einn af the kvöld af íslam, sem heitir Nótt frá Nætur, því leyndu hurðir himinsins opna á breidd og um vatn í jars Verða sætari, ef þeir hlera opna, ég mundi ekki Feel Það sem ég fannst síðdegis. Bókin var skrifuð 1001 sem er innifalinn í Español og síðum. Á gulu leðri aftur Ég las Hver voru þessi forvitinn Endurtekin orð á titilsíðu: A First Encyclopedia of Tlön. Vol XI. Hlaer til Jangr. Það var engin vísbending um dagsetningu eða stað. Á fyrstu síðunni og á blöðum úr pappír silki á því afgreidd lit plötum There Was stimpla með bláum sporöskjulaga með þessari yfirskrift: Orbis Tertius. Tveimur árum áður en ég hafði fundið í hljóðstyrk upp ákveðnu sjóræningi alfræðirit, a yfirborðskennt lýsing á nonexistent landi, nú ég efni á tækifæri eitthvað dýrmætari og arduous. Nú er ég held í höndum mínum mikla methodical brot af allri sögu óþekkt reikistjarna, með its Arkitektúr og að spila á spil hennar, með Dread af goðsögur hennar og Sextán af tungumálum þess, með STi keisara og þess sem þú, með STi steinefnum og þess STi fuglar og fiskar, með algebru og eldur Þess STi, STi með guðfræðileg og frumspekilegur deilum. Og allt það sett fram, samhangandi, og engin sýnileg kenningarlegar ásetning eða tóninn skopstæling. Sumir takmarkað og hnignað minningu Herbert Ashe, verkfræðingur frá suðurhluta járnbrautir, helst á hótelinu Adrogué milli effusive honeysuckles og í illusory djúpum speglum. Í lífinu hann þjást af unreality, eins og svo margir Englendinga, dauður, ekki einu sinni draug hann var þá. Hann var hár og listless og þreyttur rétthyrnd skegg hafði einu sinni verið rauður. Ég skil hann var widower, án barna. Á nokkurra ára fresti að hann fór til Englands til að heimsækja (miðað við ljósmyndir sem hann sýndi okkur) a sundial og sumir Oaks. Faðir minn hafði hrist hann (the sögn er mikil) einn af þessum ensku vináttu sem byrja með því að útiloka trúnaði og mjög fljótlega undanþágur með umræðu. Þeir notuðu til að bera til að skiptast á bókum og dagblöðum, oft slá á skák, taciturn ... Ég man hann í gang á hótelinu, með stærðfræði bók í hönd, horfa á sinnum litum himins sökkt. Eitt síðdegi, talaði við duodecimal númerakerfi (þar sem tólf er skrifuð eins og 10). Ashe sagði að hann væri að flytja bara veit ekki hvað ég á að sexagesimal duodecimal töflum (sem sextíu er skrifuð eins og 10). Hann bætti við að vinna hafði verið ráðinn af norskum í Rio Grande do Sul Átta ára sem þekktu hann og hafði aldrei minnst dvöl hans á þessu svæði ... Við tölum um presta líf varðveitir, um Brazilian Orðsifjafræði orðsins gaucho (sem sumir gamall Oriental enn dæma gaúcho) og ekkert meira var: "Guð fyrirgef mér duodecimal virka. Í september 1937 (við vorum ekki á hótelinu) Herbert Ashe andaðist af Ósæðarrifan aneurysm. Dögum áður hafði hann fengið frá Brasilíu innsigluðu og löggiltur pakkann. Það var Octavo. Ashe vinstri barnum þar, mánuðum síðar, ég fann hana. Ég fór að blaða í gegnum það og mér leið svima og smávegis forviða að ekki lýst, því það er ekki sagan af tilfinningum mínum en Uqbar og Tlön og Orbis Tertius. Í nótt af íslam sem kallast Night á Nætur eru opnaðir breitt um hlið leyndarmál himni er sætari og vatn í kanna, ef þessar dyr opnar, finn ekki það sem ég fann að síðdegi. Bókin var skrifuð á ensku og 1001 síðum. Í gulu leðri hrygg lesa þessar forvitinn orð sem endurtekin er falskur yfir: A First alfræðiorðabók af Tlön. Vol. XI. Hlaer til Jangr. Það var engin vísbending um dagsetningu eða stað. Á fyrstu síðunni og á blaði af pappír vefi sem nær einn af the Kölnarvatn plötum var stimplað með bláum sporöskjulaga með þessari yfirskrift: Orbis Tertius. Fyrir tveimur árum ég hefði fundið á hljóðstyrk upp ókeypis æfa stutta lýsingu á fölskum landi geymt fyrir mig nú möguleika á að eitthvað dýrmætari og fleiri arduous. Nú er ég held í höndum mínum mikla methodical brot af sögu óþekkt reikistjarna, með arkitektúr og að spila á spil þess, að Dread af goðsögur hennar og Sextán af tungumálum þess, keisara og höf hennar, steinefni og þess fuglar og fiskar, með algebru og eldi hans, guðfræðingur og frumspekilegur deilum sínum. Þetta sett fram, samhangandi, án þess að sýnilegur tilgangur kenningarlegar eða parodic tón. Í "Ellefta bindi" sem ég hef minnst eru Allusions til undan og síðari bindum. Í grein í N. R. F. Sem nú er klassík, Nestor Ibarra hefur neitað tilvist þessara félaga bindi, Ezequiel Martinez Estrada og Drieu La Rochelle refuted sem hafa Doubt, ef til vill victoriously. Staðreyndin er sú að hingað til mest duglegir Fyrirspurnir Hafa Been árangurslausar. Til einskis Eigum Upendo bókasöfnin í tveimur Americas og Evrópu. Alfonso Reyes, þreyttur á þessum víkja aðferðir sleuthing, leggur til að við ættum öll undertaker það verkefni að Reconstructing mörgum og weighty taka skortir Það eru: Dæmi leonem ungulates. Ég Reikna, hálft í gríni og hálft í alvöru, kynslóð tlonistas Það ætti að nægja. Þetta venturesome Koma útreikningur okkur aftur til grundvallar vandamál: Hverjir eru uppfinningamenn af Tlön? The fleirtölu er óhjákvæmilegt, því þá kenningu um einn uppfinningamaður - óendanlega Leibniz laboring burt darkly og hæversklega - hefur-verið einróma afsláttur. Það er conjectured this Brave New World Það er verk fyrir leyndarmáli samfélag stjörnufræðingar, líffræðingar, verkfræðingar, metaphysicians, skáld, efnafræðinga, algebraists, moralists, listmálarar, geometers ... Leikstjóri af hylja maður snillingur. Einstaklingar húsbóndi Þessar fjölbreyttu greinum er mikið, en ekki svo þeir geta frumleika og minna svo fær um subordinating Þeir sem frumleika til krefjandi og markvisst áætlun. Þessi áætlun er svo mikill að framlag Hver rithöfundur er infinitesimal. Í fyrsta Tlön Talið var að var aðeins óreiðu, og ábyrgðarlaus leyfi af the ímyndun, nú er vitað að alheimur er náinn og lög sem ríkisstjórnin sem hafa verið mótuð það, að minnsta kosti til bráðabirgða. Látum það nægja fyrir mig að muna það sýnilegt Mótsagnir í ellefta bindi eru grundvallaratriði grundvöllur fyrir sönnun að önnur bindi eru til, svo Lucid og nákvæmt er til fylgjast í það. The vinsæll tímarit, með Umfram fyrirgefa, hafa breiðst út fréttir af Dýrafræði og landslag af Tlön, ég held STi gagnsæ tígrisdýr og turn af blóði Kannski Ekki Merit Áframhaldandi Attention af öllum mönnum. Á ég að hættuspil til að biðja um nokkrar mínútur til að expound its hugtak alheimsins. Í "ellefta bindi:" Ég tala ekki frekari heimildir til að bindi og fordæmi. Nestor Ibarra í klassískt hlutur, og N. R. F., hefur neitað tilvist þessara bindi; Ezequiel Martínez Estrada og Drieu La Rochelle hafa verið refuted, kannski victoriously að efast. Staðreyndin er sú að svo miklu leyti sem mest duglegir fyrirspurnir hafa verið árangurslausar. Til einskis við boðberi bókasöfnin í tveimur Americas og Evrópu. Alfonso Reyes, fed upp með þessum hrakningum víkja í tengslum við lögreglu, leggur til að allir sem ráðist er í það verkefni að reconstructing mörgum tomes sem vantar: Dæmi leonem ungulates. Reiknar og mockery í raun, að kynslóð tlönistas kann að nægja. Það færir okkur aftur að áhættusamt computing undirstöðuatriði vandamál: Hverjir finna upp Tlön? The fleirtölu er óhjákvæmilegt, vegna þess að þá tilgátu af a einn uppfinningamaður "er óendanlegur Leibniz laboring í myrkri og í hógværð, hefur verið einróma hent. Það er conjectured að Brave New World er verk fyrir leyndarmáli samfélag stjörnufræðingar, líffræðingar, verkfræðingar, metaphysicians, skáld, efnafræðinga, algebraists, moralists, listmálarar, geometers ... beint af hylja maður snillingur. Miklu mæli einstaklingar sem ráða yfir þessum fjölbreyttu greinum, en ekki fært um að uppfinningu og minna gert uppfinningu strangt kerfisbundin áætlun. Þessi áætlun er svo mikill að framlag hvers rithöfundur er infinitesimal. Í fyrstu var talið að Tlön var aðeins óreiðu, sem er ábyrgðarlaus leyfi af the ímyndun, nú þekkt að vera náinn Cosmos og lögum sem gilda um það hafa verið gerðar, jafnvel til bráðabirgða. Nægja það að muna að ljóst mótsagnir á ellefta bindi eru hornsteinn sönnun á tilvist hinna: alveg eins skörp og svo er til sem hefur komið fram í henni. Vinsæl tímarit hafa greint frá, með pardonable umfram, Dýrafræði og landslag af Tlön, ég held að gagnsæ tígrisdýr og turn af blóði ekki skilið, ef til vill áframhaldandi athygli af öllum mönnum. Ég þori að biðja um nokkrar mínútur til þess að hugmyndir hans alheimsins. Þekkt fyrir að rifrildi allra tíma Hume Berkeley's That Did ekki hirða refutation reglur viðurkenna Þeir gerðu valdið því að hirða sannfæringu. Þetta dictum er rétt að öllu leyti í þess forrit til jarðar, en í Tlön alfarið rangt. Þjóðir á jörðinni eru congenitally idealist. Tungumál þeirra og derivations tungumál þeirra - trú, bréf, frumspeki - allur presuppose hughyggjan. The veröld fyrir þeim er ekki concourse hluta í bili, er það ólíkum röð sjálfstæðra athafna. Það er Gagnfær og tíma í aðalatriðum, Nei. Það eru engir nafnorð í Tlön's Conjectural Ursprache, þaðan sem "nútíminn" tungumál og mállýskur eru fengnar: Það eru ópersónulegum sögnum, breytt af monosyllabic variant (eða forskeyti) með adverbial gildi. Til dæmis: Það er engin orð sem samsvarar orðinu "tunglið", en það er sögn en español Hver vildi vera "til tunglsins" eða "til moonate." "Tunglið reis yfir ána" er axaxaxas MLO hlor u Fang, eða bókstaflega "upp onstreaming það bak við tunglið." Hume benti á öllum tíma sem rök Berkeley's ekki viðurkenna hirða svara og valda ekki hirða sannfæringu. Þessi skoðun er alfarið Sannorður í umsókn þeirra um landið Tlön alfarið rangt. Þjóðir á jörðinni eru congenitally idealist. Tungumál þeirra og derivations tungumál þeirra, trúarbrögðum, bókmenntum, frumspeki, presuppose hughyggjan. The veröld fyrir þeim er ekki keppni af hlutum í rúmi er ólíkum röð sjálfstæðra athafna. Það er nefnt tíma, en ekki staðbundin. Það eru engir nafnorð í conjectural Ursprache Tlön af tungumálum sem "núverandi" og mállýskur: Það eru ópersónulegum sögnum, flokkaður eftir variant (eða forskeyti) monosyllabic adverbial gildi. Til dæmis: Það er engin orð fyrir orð tungl, en það eru sagnir á spænsku myndi lunecer eða mól. Tunglið reis yfir ána er sagt axaxaxas mlO hlör u Fang sem er í röð: allt (upp) luneció rennsli á bak-varanlegur. (XUL Sól þýðir í stuttu máli: UPA eftir perfluyue karlkyns tungl. Hækkun, onstreaming það bak við tunglið. Undanfarandi Gildir til tungumálum suðurhluta jarðar. Í þeim á norðurhveli jarðar (á Hvers Ursprache Það er mjög lítið til af gögnum í ellefta bindi) er helsta tækið er ekki sögn, en monosyllabic lýsingarorð. Nafnorðinu er mynduð af Uppsöfnun lýsingarorða. Þeir Ekki segja "tungl," heldur "umferð Airy-ljós á dökkum" eða "föl-appelsínugult-af-the-Sky" eða önnur slík samsetning. Í dæminu valin massa lýsingarorð vísar til alvöru hlut, en þetta er eingöngu Fortuitous. Bókmenntir þessarar jarðar (eins og subsistent heiminum Meinong's) abounds í hugsjón hlutir sem eru convoked og leyst upp í smá stund, samkvæmt ljóðræn þörfum. Á Times Þau eru ákveðin með því að aðeins simultaneity. Það eru tveir hlutir um greinargerðir sem dómstólnum á skilmálum, einn af sjón og hljóðrænum Annar stafurinn: lit hækkandi sól og fjarlægur kvein fugl. Það eru hlutir úr mörgum hugtök: sól og vatn á brjósti a sundmaður er, þeim mun óljós tremulous hækkaði litur okkar sem við sjáum með augunum lokað tilfinningu unnið Ásamt með ánni og einnig með því að sofa. Þessar second-gráðu hlutir geta vera sameina með öðrum, með því að nota á vissum skammstafanir, ferlið er nánast óendanlega. There ert frægur ljóð samanstendur af eitt orð gríðarlegur. Þessi orð myndar ljóðræn mótmæli búin til af höfundi. Sú staðreynd að enginn trúir á raunveruleika nafnorð Orsök Þversögnin fjölda þeirra til að unending. Tungumál Tlön Inniheldur norðurhveli jarðar er allt í nafnorð af Indó-evrópsk tungumál - og margir aðrir eins og heilbrigður. Það vísar til á tungumálum suðurhluta jarðar. Á norðurhveli jarðar (þar af eru nokkrar upplýsingar Ursprache í ellefta bindi) helsti klefi er ekki sögn, en monosyllabic lýsingarorð. Nafnorðinu er mynduð af uppsöfnun lýsingarorða. Nei tunglið segir: sagði loft-ljós á dökk, hringlaga eða appelsína-dauft-DE1 himininn eða önnur söfnun. Sé um að ræða lýsingarorð valið massi samsvarar raunverulegum hlut, þá staðreynd er eingöngu coincidental. Í bókmenntum þessarar jarðar (og í heiminum subsisting á Meinong) hugsjón mótmæla miklu mæli, boða og slitið í senn, samkvæmt ljóðræn þörfum. The ákvörðuð, stundum, eingöngu simultaneity. Það eru hlutir sem samanstendur af tveimur hugtökum, einn sjón og einn hljóðrænum, lit uppreisn og fjarlæga kvein fugl. Þeir eru af mörgum: sól og vatn gegn brjósti að sundmaður er, þeim mun óljós tremulous bleika auga er lokaður skilningi sem fer í burtu með ánni og einnig með því að sofa. Þessir hlutir geta vera sameina með second-gráðu annarri aðferð við ákveðnar skammstafanir, er nánast óendanlega. There ert frægur ljóð samanstendur af eitt gríðarlegt orð. Þessi orð myndar ljóðræn mótmæli búin til af höfundi. Sú staðreynd að enginn trúir á raunveruleika nafnorð er, mótsagnakennt, sem er endalaus í númerið. Á tungumálum á norðurhveli jarðar á Tlön hafa öll nöfn Indó-evrópsk tungumál og margt fleira. Það er ekki ýkjur að staðhæfa að um klassíska menningu Tlön compris aðeins einn agi: sálfræði. Allir aðrir eru víkjandi á það. Ég hef sagt að karlmenn af þessari plánetu alheimsins hugsuð sem röð af andlegu ferli sem ekki þróa í rúm En á fætur í tæka tíð. Ascribable að sögulegum Spinoza ótæmandi guðdómleika eiginleikum eftirnafn og hugsun, að enginn í Tlön mundi skilja Juxtaposition fyrsta (sem er einkennandi fyrir tiltekin ríki aðeins) og annað - Hver er fullkominn samheiti af alheiminum. Með öðrum orðum, þeir gera ekki hugsuð Það er viðvarandi í staðbundna tíma. Skynjun ský af reyk á sjóndeildarhringnum og þá af brennandi sviði og þá um hálf-slökkt sígarettu Þessi framleiddi Logi er talið dæmi um tengsl hugmynda. Það er ekki ýkjur að segja að klassískri menningu Tlön samanstendur aðeins einn agi: sálfræði. Hin eru víkja fyrir það. Hann sagði að menn þessarar plánetu ímynda alheimsins sem röð af andlegu ferli sem þróast í rúm en fætur í tæka tíð. Spinoza ascribes til ótæmandi guðdómleika hans eiginleikum eftirnafn og hélt að enginn myndi skilja í Tlön the juxtaposition fyrsta (sem er dæmigerður einungis tilteknum ríkjum) og annað, sem er fullkomið samheiti fyrir alheiminum. Þetta er í öðrum orðum, gera hugsa ekki þessi staðbundna endist með tímanum. Skynjun af reyk á sjóndeildarhringnum og eftir því sviði á eldinn og eftir hálft-slökktur sígarettu sem framleiddi brennandi er talið dæmi um tengsl hugmynda. Þetta Einhyggja eða hughyggjan heill ógilda allar vísindi. Ef við að útskýra (eða dómari) a Fact, við að tengja það við annað; Slíkt tengir í Tlön er latere Hvaða ástand á viðfangsefninu getur ekki hafa áhrif á eða lýsa fyrri ástand. Sérhver andlegt ástand er irreducible: þar stöðuvatn staðreynd-af nafngiftir það - þ.e. að flokka hana - felst í fölsun. Frá Hver Það getur verið að það eru engin sýning á Tlön vísindi, ekki einu sinni rök. The óvæntur sannleikurinn er sá að þeir gera ekki vera til, og í næstum uncountable númer. Það sama við heimspeki gerist gerist með nafnorð eins og á norðurhveli jarðar. Sú staðreynd að sérhver hugmyndafræði er við skilgreiningu á dialectical leikur, a Philosophie des als Ob, hefur valdið þeim að margfalda. Það er mikið af frábærum kerfi ánægjulegt hönnun eða tilkomumikill tegund.